1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color blending system for foundation makeup compositions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of foundation makeup compositions in a program of beauty enhancement is known. It is recognized that foundation makeup compositions may be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture, as well as to obscure pores, imperfections, fine lines, and so forth. Since foundation makeup compositions provide color, the user must select a shade suitable to the user's complexion and coloring.
In spite of the benefits obtained from their use, foundation makeup compositions have been criticized for their limited ability to match skin tones. Since the user's selection is normally made at the point of purchase, the user's subjective decision on selection is rendered more difficult if it must take into account differences in lighting between the point of purchase and other places where the user might go. Moreover, since color and skin characteristics vary greatly among individuals, each person has individualized requirements for cosmetic products in general, and foundation makeup compositions in particular.
A number of companies have sought to provide a means for selecting the customer's optimal color shade. For example, CLINIQUE and CLARION have installed computers at sales counters for use by the customer. Information on color shade, oiliness and other properties of a customer's skin are fed into the computer which then determines the company's most closely matching product.
Custom makeup blending is also offered by two companies, PRESCRIPTIVES (a division of ESTEE LAUDER) and VISAGE (a division of REVLON). This involves an initial evaluation of the subject's skin color, then adjustment by the salesperson of existing finished foundations so as to match the evaluated skin color. There are several disadvantages to this method, including that it is available only from a trained salesperson at a retail outlet, such as a department store, and the number of colors able to be achieved via blending is limited based on the available existing finished foundation colors. On many occasions there is a poor skin color match. Additionally, the process is compromised by possible embarrassment, sales pressure and time constraints.
Conventional systems exist for selecting which cosmetics, including foundation makeup compositions, are determined to be optimal for a particular skin tone. Conventional systems also determine the color of a foundation makeup composition which substantially reproduces the color of a person's skin. Conventional systems further reveal customizing foundation makeup compositions based on an analysis of the tone and other characteristics of a person's skin. Conventional systems do not disclose a system whereby an individual can blend a plurality of pigmented components to arrive at a foundation makeup composition whose color is determined by that individual to be optimal, or desirable, for his/her skin tone. Moreover, conventional systems do not disclose a color blending system for foundation makeup compositions which is able to be employed by an individual without either expensive equipment and/or assistance by trained personnel.
What is needed is a color blending system for foundation makeup compositions which is able to provide a custom color blended foundation makeup composition whose color matches the desired color for an individual. Such a system must be usable by an individual without either professional assistance or additional electronic or other equipment. In addition, the system must be sufficiently adaptable so that the color of the foundation makeup composition can be readily altered by an individual user, to take into consideration such factors as changes in light at various times of day, and changes in skin coloration as the result of exposure to the sun. Further, the system must be sized to be able to be carried by an individual, either on her person or in a carrying case, so as to allow for use of the system by an individual in any location.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel color blending system for foundation makeup compositions, containing four pigmented components: a light component, a red component, a green component, and a dark component. The system is able to be blended to provide a custom color blended foundation makeup composition whose color matches the desired color of an individual user.
The present invention also provides a novel color blending system for foundation makeup compositions adapted to be used by an individual to provide a custom color blended foundation makeup composition of desired color without either professional assistance or additional electronic or other equipment. The system is sized to be able to be carried by an individual, either on her person or in a carrying case, thus allowing for use of the system by an individual in any location.